the_shadow_dimir_guildfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Cifer
Raven Cifer is one of the few S-Class Mages of Shadow Dimir, Appearance Raven is 6.1ft tall and has a rather athletic body build. He has short tousled, raven black hair and dark blue eyes with a spark of crimson red. He has his guild mark on the back of his hand in purple. He wears a black cape, which is tied around his neck. Below you can an iron breastplate with red ornamentations, wearing under it a black, closely fitting shirt. The guild sign can be seen on the right top of the armor. He wears a pair of black pants and boots, together with a hidden short combat knife under his cape which he likes to use whenever the situation requires. Personality Raven can be desribed as a somewhat calm person in his own terms. On the outside he wants to appear justly to his rank within the guild, since he does not want to shame the name of Shadow Dimir. He secretly has a weakness for beautiful women, especially those who he took interest in, which ends up to the fact that his self esteem lowers itself to zero everytime he gets talked up by one. Although it happens to him quite often, it seems like only Chris has noticed this behaviour. Not often is he seen showing large portions of emotions, since most of his time he builds up his shell where he tries to avoid being confused by all kind of emotions and since he´s a great actor in that area, not everyone notices it, although there are a few exceptions. People with a sharp eye can notice that there´s much more about him than a calm face. In truth he is very much inflicted with his feelings about a lot of topics. He suffers with his past since he doesn´t remember a thing. He also isn´t very open towards others. That´s why it´s hard for him to make friendships with others. In his way of dealing with enemies, he´s very rightful, but also has a quite coldblooded side when it comes to hurting his friends, where he goes so far that killing is his only solution, which is quite a questionable attribute for being in a Legal Guild. History So far not much is known about Raven´s past itself. When encountering the Gemini Twins, Nightmare showed him another personality of him, who called himself Aldrich Cifer, which seems to be linked to a hidden part of his past. Also it seems like Raven did a lot of horrible things in his past, murdering dozens of innocents without twitching an eye. In some part of his past he was life threatening hurt and was saved by a young Myra with Inori, which helped him to recover. When he lost his memories, he was found as a beaten mess in front of the guild and was then taken in. Years later he managed to aquire the S-Class title. Magic and Abilities Raven uses a special type of magic, which is called Amaterasu Magic Seals, better known as Celestial Magic Seals. Amaterasu Magic Seals is a powerful Caster Magic and type of Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts which allows the user to invoke magic seals for various purposes. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash an Amaterasu Magic Seal is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic like Raven can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Amaterasu Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. Once written the seals unleash lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area; often utilized in the form of a spherical shockwave that extends outwards, damaging everything within its path. Casting Amaterasu Magic Seals seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but Raven is able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. The user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. It is known that there 100 magic seals in Earthland, but only very few have knownledge about those over formula 100. These were officially forbidden by the magic council and the usage of them take heavy consequences. * Formula 1 - Izanami: Requires Raven to draw, with hand gestures, a circle, with an horizontal line inside. After that, a rune shows up in front of him, shaped like a circle with an open eye in the middle. The eye can target up to three things and shoots a powerful purple beam of energy that hits all of them at once. * Formula 45 - Amatsureim. Raven thrusts his left hand forward causing magic seals to appear over the selected people and objects, these seals drastically increase the gravity in a given area, making moving or even standing difficult for anyone in it. Category:Characters